Mortal Level
Mortal Level (人間 レベル, Ningen Reberu; Literally meaning "Human Level") is the level that the Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh use to rank the twelve universes. This can be increased with the help of gods like Supreme Kais and Gods of Destruction by doing their job diligently. This measuring mechanic was introduced in Dragon Ball Super as a means used to explain which eight universes were the lowest and, thus, in the queue to be erased by the Zen-Oh (excluding the universe that wins the Tournament of Power). Universe 9 is stated as having the lowest Mortal Level, and Universe 1 is stated by Toei as having the highest.http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/dragon_s/chara/#chapter4 The Mortal Level rank means the level of God that attempt to balanced the Destruction and the creation in there universe. However Supreme Kai are mentioned way before in the Dragonball Series later the first God of Destruction was introduce in one of the DBZ movie Battle of God where Beerus was first mentioned. During the Series of DBS Champa had appears as twin brother of Beerus and the God of Destruction of Universe 6 along with his Angel's Vados similar to Whis the angel along Beerus as the attendant and martial art teacher. The Angels are the Martial art teacher of attendant and along we know that Supreme Kai and God of Destruction life linked and without the active of the God of Destruction the Angels are mentioned to be unactive until the new God of Destruction assign by Zen-Oh. The result of low mortal rank is because of the the division of work between the God of that universe is not good or like Roh, Universe 9 Supreme Kai who involve in Destruction more and don't focus on creation as his deity making the equality of Destruction in planet and creation unbalance causing the universe to be the lowest mortal rank which include the lowest number of organism on planets in the universe. The other reason may be because of the God of Destruction like Beerus, who like to sleep and eat and overlook on the Destruction deities so as Champa who eat a lot making him uncomfortable to do his deity or Rumoosh mentioned by Toei Animation as the lazyiest God of Destruction. In Universe 1 I assumed that the Gods are doing there jobs well and communicate example when a planet is destroy other planet must be create.But majority of universe didn't do that making the unbalanced of the Destruction and creation resulted out. So Mortal level ranking is not about fighting power but therefore about the number of living organism in each universe and the supervision of the gods in that universe. Mortal Levels *Universe 1 - Above 7 (Highest) (1st place) *Universe 2 - (6th place) *Universe 3 - (7th place) *Universe 4 - (9th place) *Universe 5 - Above 7 (3rd place) *Universe 6 - (10th place) *Universe 7 - 3.18 (11th place) *Universe 8 - Above 7(4th place) *Universe 9 - 1.86 (Lowest) (12th place) *Universe 10 - (8th place) *Universe 11 - (5th place) *Universe 12 - Above 7 (2nd place) Trivia *The 4 Universes with the highest Mortal Levels are twin universes (1 and 12; 5 and 8). References es:Nivel Humano Category:Dragon Ball Super